


Distractions

by TimeTravelAddict



Series: Problematic Ships Are Better [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Slade is just trying to read his book, but can't with Dick lying on top of his and his perfect ass right in Slade's view.AKADick is jealous of a book.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've read just about all the fluffy fics for this ship, and the smutty ones ;), so now I'm writing my own.  
> Based off of this photo of Tim and Jason: https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/182126435774/toixx-its-just-too-much-fun-drawing-batboys  
> (it is NOT my picture)

Dick wasn't sure what part of his brain thought it would be okay to just climb on top of Slade while he was reading. He had just climbed out of the shower, his hair still damp, he got dressed in one of Slade's shirts which was oversized, and a pair of his own boxer-briefs.

Slade had been laying on their bed in the safe house in Tanzania, his back against the headboard and pillows. The book was held in one of his hands, and the other was used to flip the pages. He hadn't paid much attention to the much younger man when he got out of the shower and got dressed. Most, if not all of his attention was on his book, which might have led Dick to do what he did.

It wasn't that Dick was _jealous_ of a book, after all Slade had took him to Tanzania for them to get a break for the life of being Nightwing and Deathstroke. He was just _upset_ that he came in to their room in only a towel, dropped in dramatically in hopes of getting Slade to look at him, and the mercenary didn't even bat an eye at him.

That's when he climbed on Slade. One of Dick's leg's were between Slade's legs, which made one of Slade's between his. His head rested on his shoulder, he had to move some of Slade's long white hair to avoid laying on. His nose was against Slade's neck. He took in a deep sniff to take in the smell. He sighed into the smell of Slade and cuddled even close to the man. It felt nice to be on Slade because he was chilled after his shower, and his lover was nice and warm. 

Slade didn't say anything while Dick laid on him. He just continued to read his book, or so Dick thought.

Turns out Slade was having a problem reading now. His first problem was his arm was getting tired from holding the book, and now that Dick had made a home on top of Slade, he couldn't move and he didn't _want_ to move. His second problem was his couldn't focus on the words when less than three feet away him was easily the best ass in the universe. His third problem was that said perfect ass was covered in marron boxers-briefs. 

He decided to put the book down.

"Kid," Slade said. "What are you doing?" He brought up his arm to rubbed small circles on the other mans back. Dick moved back into the touch. He liked it when ever he was touched. And he _loved_ it when ever Slade toughed him. He did love Slade after all, and that meant he loved everything about him, well maybe not the killing for money part of Slade, but that was a conversation for another day.

Dick hummed into his neck and answered, "Getting attention."

A smirk appeared on Slade's lips. "Really?" His hand started to rub lower on the raven-haired man's back. "If you wanted attention you could have just asked." He squeezed one of the wonderful globes that were Dick's ass. It was both firm, and soft which is what made is so good, and it was all his.

"Would you have looked up from that damn book?" Dick asks and bit at Slade's neck, it brought both pain and pleasure. Dick knew how Slade liked his coffee just as well as he knew how he liked his pleasure.  

Slade chuckled deeply and turned his head to look at Dick. He moved wet hair away from his forehead and  pressed his lips against it. "Are you jealous of the book?"

Dick blinked and said, "I can't believe you would say anything like that."

"You said 'that damn book'." Slade remined his lover. "That sounds hostile. After all, _you_ are the one who told me to read it."

"Because it's a great book," Dick said honestly before burying his head into Slade's neck. He thought about it for a moment. "Okay, so _maybe,_ and this is a _stretch_ , I am jealous of the book." Dick didn't leave any room for Slade to comment. "You've been reading it _all_ day and had no time for me." He just about whined the last part.

"I'm sorry," Slade said sliding his hand into the marron boxer-briefs. "I'm sure I can make it up to you." Dick could feel as one of Slade's finger dipped his to the cleft of his ass and ran over his hole.

Dick hummed at the familiar touch and kissed at Slade's neck. "I'm sure you can."

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Kudos and Comment ♥


End file.
